gnarly_dudes_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Corporal Babu
Corporal Babu appears as a character in the Christmas Truce section of World War I: Battles of Absolute Destruction. He is from the British Raj, (India) serving in the 2nd Queen Victoria's Own Rajput Light Infantry regiment. He previously worked as a a baker in Calcutta before joining the army explaining his devout affinity towards doughnuts. He is observed to be a promoter of peace yet always ready for a scrap. In WWI: BAD He is seen in the Christmas truce assaulting the German trench alongside The Frenchman and a French Foreign Legionnaire who also appears to be Indian. The Foreign Legionnaire runs forward asking for a Christmas truce but is then shot dead to the song "I just died in your arms tonight" by Cutting Crew. Corporal Babu then runs forward also attempting to call a truce with greater insistence. Pinhead Larry then accepts the offer to both sides joy besides the Frenchman since he is appalled that his comrade was just killed. The Germans gingerly cross the barbed wire and both sides stand face to face and begin shaking hands. Babu is exicted and amicable shaking Schmitler's hand when The Frenchman suddenly pulls out a glove and slaps Pinhead Larry in the face shocking him and the others present. Then The Frenchman goes in for a handshake bringing peace between the two sides. In the next scene The Frenchman and Pinhead Larry are shown sitting next to each other shaving with Larry's spike while Babu and Schmitler argue whether the doughnut or the schnitzel are the better food. The two seem to courteously agree to disagree when Larry then comes in rekindling the flame. While this is happening The Frenchman goes to pay his respects to his fallen ally when suddenly he arises shouting "I'M SLAIN!!!". He then resumes being dead with everyone witnessing the event stunned. The Frenchman quickly recomposes himself and then heads to the other soldiers to propose the baguette as the superior food. The sides then begin arguing more intensely with Larry yelling how the doughnut is the worst, the baguette is pretty good, and the schnitzel as the absolute best. Babu then yells in this sequence in the opposite order with the scene switching as it appears all hell was about to break loose. In the end of the section the opposing sides are then seen returning to their trenches saying goodbye in their native languages. The Frenchman remarks to Babu how happy the German were before both sides immediately reengage in the attack. The Frenchman, being an omnipresent entity, never truly dies since he reincarnates later, but this form was shredded by Schmitler's machine gun fire. Babu then manages to shoot Schmitler with his Lee Enfield but then Larry manages to hit him exclaiming schnitzel while Babu utters his last word, "doughnut". Larry stands triumphantly but is then suddenly shot by the Legionnaire who arose once again. Then the Legionnaire decides to die one last time for good ending the Christmas Truce. Trivia - The only British piece of equipment Babu has is the Lee Enfield Rifle which is actually a WW2 variant. - Some are known to refer to Babu as "Indian Hitler" due to his mustache. IMG_4875.jpg|Attacking the German trench IMG_4895.PNG|Slaps and Handshakes IMG_4767.PNG|The great debate IMG 4876.PNG|Goodbye IMG_4896.jpg|Resuming the fight IMG_4897.PNG|The final doughnut Category:Characters Category:War Series Characters